1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield device covering a front part of a vehicle body of a saddle ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle. The present invention also relates to a cool airflow device utilizing the running airflow in a saddle ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Background of the Invention
A windshield device in the background art has been proposed, in which an air blow-off port that is opened to the upper side is provided at an upper end part of a portion supporting both sides of the screen (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 64-001671). In this windshield device, part of the running airflow taken in through an air introduction port provided on the lower side of the above-mentioned supporting portion is blown off upwards through the air blow-off port. The running airflow as a whole is guided by the airflow so as to avoid the rider seated on the rear side of the screen, whereby a good windshield effect (screen effect) is obtained while suppressing the magnitude of the screen height.
In motorcycles and the like in recent years, there is a desire for a further enhancement of amenity in running at the times of high-speed running and the like. In the above-mentioned windshield device, it is also desirable to provide a configuration with which the screen effect can be enhanced and which can contribute to enhancement of the amenity in running at the times of high-speed running and the like.
In addition, in saddle ride type vehicles according to the background art, such as motorcycles, in which a windshield device is provided at a front part of the vehicle body so as to obtain a windshield effect for the rider, the windshield device is provided at a part thereof with an air guide part for guiding a portion of a running airflow to the inside thereof. The running airflow (cool airflow) can be supplied to the rider on the inside (rear side) of the windshield device through the air guide part (refer to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 62-011089). According to this configuration, a cooling airflow can be supplied to the rider wearing a helmet and/or rider suits, whereby a comfortable driving can be realized.
However, even where such a configuration is adopted, when the outside air temperature is high, the temperature of the running airflow itself is high, and it is difficult to supply the rider with the running airflow as a cool airflow.